Christmas presents
by LilyEvansPotter13
Summary: James Potter ist zu neugierig, schleicht in einem fremden Schlafsaal umher und erfährt mehr als er sollte.


James Potter betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und steuerte direkt auf den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zu, den auch unter anderem seine Freundin bewohnte. Er sah nochmal über die Schulter und versicherte sich, dass niemand zu sah, zog seinen Tarnumhang hervor und warf ihn sich über.

Er schlich die Treppe vorsichtig hoch, darauf bedachte sich nicht zu verraten. Die Treppe machte keine Anstalten sich in eine Rutsche zu verwandeln. Oben angekommen nahm er den Umhang ab und steckte ihn weg. Im Gegenzug suchte er nach der Karte des Rumtreibers und versicherte sich, dass in dem Schlafsaal, den er aufsuchen wollte, niemand war. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass der Schlafsaal wirklich leer war, steckte die Karte ebenfalls weg und ging weiter an einigen Türen vorbei. Schließlich kam er an einer Tür an, an der ein Schild hing, auf dem stand: „Achtung! Vor betreten Zauberstab bereit halten!".

Er schmunzelte und öffnete mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl die Tür. Er stand im Türrahmen eines Zimmers, das vier Betten beherbergte. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Tintenfässern, Pergamenten, Kleidung und vielen weiteren Dingen. James meinte sogar die Hausaufgaben von gestern zu sehen. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Dagegen sah der Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber ja noch ordentlich aus! Lily sagte immer, dass ihr Schlafsaal genau geordnet und alles ordentlich strukturiert wäre.

Er grinste. Da hatte sie aber ziemlich geflunkert. Kopfschüttelnd ging er in den Raum und steuerte zielsicher auf Lilys Bett zu. Er liebte dieses Bett, es roch nach ihr. Er hatte schon häufiger darin geschlafen und sie einfach nachts beobachtet. Ja, er liebte dieses Bett. Obwohl er wohl eher die Besitzerin liebte.

Er sah ihr gemachtes Bett, ihre Plüscheule, die er ihr geschenkt hatte und ihren Stapel Bücher auf dem Nachttisch. Er öffnete ihre Schublade am Nachttisch und fand nur den üblichen Mädchenkram, wie ein paar Schminkutensilien.

Er durchsuchte ihr Bett, die Ritzen zwischen dem Bett und dem Bettgerüst, er suchte unter dem Bett, wo er außer einen paar Staubwolken keine Antwort bekam, auf die Frage, die er sich stellte.

Bald war Weihnachten und er hatte sein Geschenk für sie bereits ordentlich verpackt in seinem Schlafsaal. Der teure Ring bereitete ihm immer noch Schweißausbrüche, oder zumindest das, was er damit vor hatte. Er wollte aber wissen, was sie ihm schenken würde! Normalerweise wäre er niemals so neugierig, da er Lily liebte und ihr vertraute. Er wollte ihr eigentlich ihre Privatsphäre lassen, aber sie hatte so in Rätseln gesprochen.

Als er sagte, dass ihr Geschenk sehr bedeutungsvoll wäre, hatte sie ihn nur skeptisch angeblickt. Er hatte zurück gegrinst und gefragt, was denn ihr Geschenk wäre.

Daraufhin hatte sie bloß lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, ihr Geschenk würde viel von ihr verlangen und damit wollte sie beweisen, dass sie ihn liebte. Was würde das sein? Er hatte schon so lange mit Sirius darüber gesprochen, der nur gegrinst hatte und meinte, er würde sich freuen, denn er wisse es bereits. Das wurmte James natürlich nur noch mehr. Also hatte er sich kurzerhand dazu entschieden das Ganze selber in die Hand zu nehmen und auf Suche zu gehen.

Er konnte aber nichts finden! Absolut gar nichts war hier, dass auch nur ansatzweise verpackt wäre. Zumindest nahm er es dann nicht wahr. Was er aber plötzlich wahrnahm, waren die beiden Stimmen, die immer lauter wurden.

Eine davon identifizierte er als die Stimme seiner geliebten Freundin, der er normalerweise stundenlang lauschen konnte, doch gerade verfluchte er sie. Er räumte schnell die restlichen Indizien weg, die bewiesen, dass er hier war und flüchtete sich unter Lilys Bett, als schon die Schlafsaal Tür auf ging und Lilys beste Freundin Marlene eintrat, gefolgt von Lily selbst. Die beiden steuerten ihre Betten an und setzten sich, während ihr Lachen langsam verebbte. James Puls raste, was ausnahmsweise mal nicht (nur) an Lilys Anwesenheit lag. Zumindest nicht direkt.

„Oh, Miss Evans! Ihre Leistung ist mal wieder hervorragend! Aber was kann ich auch anderes von ihnen erwarten? Der vergöttert dich ja! Mal abwarten, ob du wieder eine Einladung zu diesem lächerlichen Slug Klub Weihnachtsdingensda bekommst!" lachte Marlene.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe sie schon" fügte Lily lachend hinzu.

„Was? Oh mann, der Mann wird langsam echt senil" meinte Marlene.

„So alt ist der doch noch gar nicht" sagte Lily.

„Aha?" gab Marlene süffisant hinzu und fläzte sich auf das Bett. Lily tat es ihr gleich und James wurde fast von ihrem Gewicht erdrückt. „Neues Boyfriend Material? Hat James ausgedient?" lachte Marlene.

Lily lachte. „Nein, niemals. Ich finde nur, er ist im Moment einfach zu neugierig, was sein Geschenk betrifft"

„Stimmt, er ist ja wirklich wahnsinnig neugierig. Erinnerst du dich an gestern? Er hat dich ja wirklich ewig belagert, darauf wartend, dass du es ihm erzählst" schmunzelte Marlene.

„Ja, das stimmt. Er soll sich einfach überraschen lassen. Ich habe mir so viele Gedanken gemacht"

James lag ganz ruhig und starr da. Vielleicht würde sie ja das Geheimnis vor ihm lüften...

„Habe ich dir von der Party erzählt?" fragte Lily.

„Du meinst Bertram Aubreys Geburtstagsfeier letzte Woche im Raum der Wünsche?"

„Ja, genau die. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein Liebling diesen Kerl einfach nicht ab kann, war es trotzdem kein Hindernis für ihn, sich komplett zu besaufen"

Marlene kicherte. „Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Der und Sirius waren beide hackedicht"

„Genau. Erstmal habe ich ihn die ganze Zeit nicht gefunden, dann war er plötzlich wieder da und komplett besoffen. Ich habe ihn auf eine Couch gezogen und versucht ihn anzusprechen. Meinst du, der hätte noch was gesagt? Nein. Das einzige was er meinte, war, dass alles so lustig wäre und sich drehen würde" Lily lachte.

„Erinnerst du dich? Das habe ich auch mal gesagt!" gab Marlene zu.

„Stimmt, da warst du aber auch total dicht. Wie auch immer, er hat dann meine Hand genommen und wollte aufstehen. Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn jetzt in den Schlafsaal hochbringen würde und wollte ihm einen kurzen Kuss geben, wie das halt so ist. Aber dann hat er mich weg geschubst und total fertig gemeint: Nein, das dürfen wir nicht. Ich habe eine Freundin und ich liebe sie über alles."

An dieser Stelle begann Marlene hysterisch zu kreischen und Lily rührselig zu grinsen. (Was James natürlich nicht sah)

„Ja, das habe ich da auch gedacht. Ich habe ihm dann versucht klar zu machen, dass ich es bin und als er das dann begriff, hat er mich total enthusiastisch geküsst. Naja, bis er dann wieder total besoffen nach vorne fiel und ich ihn einfach in den Schlafsaal gesteckt habe, wo er dann mit der Frage nach meinem Geschenk, sofort weg geratzt ist" endete Lily.

„Oha, das ist ja so süß! Ich wusste ja, dass er dich liebt, das sieht man sogar, wenn man blind ist, aber Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit und das ist so niedlich!" ereiferte sich Marlene.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich war auch total gerührt. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er sich noch daran erinnert"

Doch, James erinnerte sich. Vage. Es war nur die Wahrheit gewesen. Er würde niemals wieder ein anderes Mädchen küssen.

„Und da wurde mir klar, dass ich mit den Flugstunden alles richtig gemacht habe. Ich meine, er tut alles für mich. Ich scheine für ihn wirklich die höchste Priorität zu haben, was er bei mir auch hat. Dann kann ich ihm auch die Freude machen"

James konnte sich nicht ganz zusammenreimen was sie meinte, aber wenn es das war, was er dachte...

„Das ist so eine tolle Idee, Lils. Das ist so romantisch. Für mich seid ihr sowieso das beste Paar, das es gibt. Bei euch sieht man einfach sofort, dass ihr euch so unendlich liebt"

Dass man das auch bei Lily sehen konnte, dass es sogar bemerkt wurde, dass sie ihn liebte, war für James das schönste, was er haben konnte. SEINE Lily liebte ihn...

„Danke Mar. Ich liebe ihn echt wahnsinnig. Und ich bin Sirius wirklich sehr dankbar, dass er sich die Zeit nimmt"

Was meinte sie?

„Wieso? Ist doch selbstverständlich. Er ist James' bester Freund und wird alles tun, was ihn glücklich macht. Davon abgesehen, seid ihr doch, seit du mit James zusammen bist, ebenfalls beste Freunde"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe ihn wirklich sehr lieb gewonnen. Er ist sehr ehrlich und ein treuer Freund. Obwohl er manchmal echt verzweifelt ist, wenn mein Besen mal wieder macht, was er will"

Marlene lachte. „Deine Fliegfähigkeiten sind wirklich verbesserungswürdig. Aber für einen kurzen Ausflug reicht das. Zumindest hast du deine Höhenangst überwunden. Du kannst ja dann mit James fliegen" grinste Marlene.

James war fassungslos. Sie war einfach so perfekt.

Lily nickte. „Das hatte ich vor"

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille.

Dann räusperte sich Marlene und meinte: „Und? Was passiert, wenn ihr Hogwarts verlasst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich will auf jeden Fall mit ihm zusammenbleiben. Vielleicht würden wir ja zusammenziehen, das würde mir zumindest gefallen..." Lily wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Achja?" meinte Marlene süffisant. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Klar, du weißt doch, dass du mich alles fragen kannst" meinte Lily lächelnd.

„Wenn James dich... du weißt schon..." begann Marlene.

„Nein, was?" fragte Lily ahnungslos.

„Na, wenn er dich... das fragen würde... würdest du ja sagen?"

Es herrschte Stille.

James Herz schlug so schnell wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Das war genau die Frage. Er musste es wissen. Wenn sie nein sagen würde... er hoffte es so sehr...

„Ganz ehrlich? Ja, würde ich" gab Lily zu.

James Augen wurden groß. Sein Herz schwoll an. Das waren die schönsten Worte, die sie hätte sagen können.

Weihnachten konnte kommen.

Danke an meine liebe Jewel809 für ihre Idee :)


End file.
